


A Fresh Start

by Niina_rox



Series: ~The Velvet~ [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Past Abuse, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It's a little story for Irene :)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Original Male Character(s)
Series: ~The Velvet~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759693





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, I also hope everyone enjoys reading this.  
> I wish I had more to add, but I couldn't think of anything else xD

It’s been two days since she moved here, and Joohyun is wondering if she made a big mistake. It’s quiet in her small apartment since, she isn’t sure what she wants to do. But soon the silence is broken by her phone, she already knows that it’s Peter. Of course, Joohyun is hesitant about looking to see what he wants, but curiosity gets the better of her. So, she gets up from her spot on the bed, and grabs her phone. As the screen lights up, she can see there’s close to ten messages. She just wishes that Peter would leave her alone, it might take a while before he does.

 _‘I will find out where you’ve moved to, you can’t stop me.’_ A shiver went down her spine, she knows he would do anything to get her back. After reading all the messages she turned off her phone, and decided to go to bed since it’s late. It takes some time before Joohyun falls asleep, but even then she dreams about Peter. The next morning she sets out to find a job, it’s good that there’s a few places hiring. But it isn’t until she walks into a café, when luck is on her side. As she’s having breakfast she talks to Taeyeon, who is not only a waitress but, also a barista.

“Is there anything else you need” Joohyun smiles a little, “a job” it falls quiet for a moment. Taeyeon takes a moment “do you have any experience working in a café,” “a little but, I’m a fast learner.” “I’ll be right back” she heads out the back, to get her boss. They have a little conversation about what the job would involve, Joohyun was honest with what she knows. “Would you be interested in having a trial run,” she didn’t hesitate “I would.” She hoped that this would go well, Taeyeon helped her out with the coffee machine.

And the cash register, Joohyun proved she had no issues. In the end, it was a simple “I think it’s safe to say you have the job.” She did her best not to get excited, she was given a uniform. Taeyeon smiled a little “see you tomorrow,” this was definitely happening. Joohyun smiled happily “I’m looking forward to it,” once she left the café. She realized she needed a couple of things, as she went shopping she couldn’t believe she had a job.

It’s been two days and, she fits right in. As they’re putting together a few orders for people, Joohyun simply says; “I’ve only been here five days and, I already love this place.” Taeyeon feels curious “that’s good, why did you move here.” They both serve the coffees and, food before she answers. She tidies up the counter “I needed a fresh start,” it falls quiet for a little while. Until someone else walks in, he stands at the counter and, simply waits. Taeyeon is the one who serves “I’m guessing, that you want some free food.” Taesung smiles a little “that sounds good,” they stare at each other for a moment.

Before he just happens to spot Joohyun, Taeyeon smiles slyly “I suppose I should introduce you.” She gets her attention “Joohyun this is my brother Taesung,” “hi” she’d admit she’s a little speechless. It isn’t long before someone else needs her attention, she’s more than happy to help out. “She’s pretty” Taeyeon laughs a little, “anyway I just need some coffee.” What he doesn’t notice at first, is the fact that she’s sent him Joohyun’s number. Once he has his coffee “I’ll see you later,” she gets back to work and, almost forgets to tell Joohyun.

Which happens at the end of their shifts, “oh by the way I gave your number to my brother.” For a few minutes Joohyun is stunned, “why” although it’s a little obvious. Before she leaves she gets Taesung’s number, everything is fine until she gets home. And her phone goes off, as she looks at the screen. She doesn’t know what to do, but before she can completely stop herself, she answers. “When will you leave me alone,” _“you know that will never happen.”_ Joohyun collapses onto her bed, “I wish I had never gone out with you.” _“I can make you regret saying that,”_ she falls quiet _“you can’t hide from me forever.”_ In the end, she quickly hung up, hoping to get rid of Peter.

<3 <3 <3 <3

It’s been a month now, a fresh start has proven to be a good thing. Joohyun has already grown close to Taeyeon and, Taesung. It was supposed to be a typical Saturday, it was the usual rush to begin with. When it got quiet they had a chance to clean up, it wasn't unusual that Taesung had just walked in. At first, he sat in one of the booths, Joohyun had grabbed a container to collect the dishes. She had also grabbed a cloth to clean the tables, she was busy concentrating until "you missed a spot." She smiled as she looked at him "shut up, I did not" Taesung laughs a little. 

She moved onto the next table, once again he teased her. "You're mean" Taesung pouted a little, "I am not" that's when Taeyeon chimed in. "Actually you are" he wasn't surprised, "hey" the girls laughed a little. As Joohyun moved onto the other side, a new customer walked in. It was quiet for a few minutes, it wasn't until she happened to look to her left. Her reaction was instant "what are you doing here," Peter smiled a little as he said; "I wanted to see you." Of course, Joohyun had hoped she was dreaming, but that ended when he just about closed the distance between the.

"I told you I'd find you" a chill went up her spine, "I wish you would leave me alone." Joohyun decided to continue working, she disappeared into the kitchen. Where she broke down a little, a short time later she went back out there. There was one last message "I'll see you later," once he had left the cafe. It was obvious they wanted to know, Joohyun had told them part of why she moved here. An hour later they were done for the day, without it being said they could tell, that she didn't want to be alone. "I had hoped I'd never see my ex again," she took a deep breath.

"I've never really told people how he was, how abusive and possessive he was." It falls quiet for a few moments, "when was the last time you seen him." "Two months before I moved," thankfully they found the perfect distraction.

It’s been a few days since Peter appeared, Joohyun had managed to put his visit in the back of her mind. But she was still a little affected by him, of course, she wouldn’t admit it. She also wouldn’t admit that she had a crush on Taesung, it wouldn’t be the right time to admit it yet. No surprise that Taeyeon figured it out, they were getting ready to close up. When she put it out there “I can tell you like my brother,” Joohyun froze for a moment. “What” she would have denied it, but the moment she looked at her friend she couldn’t. Taeyeon moved closer “if it helps, I have a feeling he likes you too.”

Joohyun blushed a little “really,” “yep” nothing more was said for a little while. It wasn’t long before they were done, and going their separate ways. As she walked home, she did some thinking. There's a few things that make it obvious, that Taesung does like her. She isn't surprised when he sends her a message, or rather a slew of messages. All of which make her smile non-stop, Joohyun finds herself feeling really happy. She does her best to ignore the fact, that Peter is trying to get her attention. In the end, that results in her sending a simple message. 

Hoping that will be the end of it.

The next day while there's no customers, Taesung drops by to ask her something. "Would you like to go out for dinner after work," Joohyun smiles as she says; "I would." She giggles a little as he becomes excited, a few moments later he leaves. Taeyeon cheers "whoo-hoo" she looks at her, "it's just dinner" Taeyeon simply smiles a little. "That's how it starts," she winks before walking away. It isn't long before there's the usual lunch rush, which keeps them both busy. At the end of the day it’s clear she can’t wait, Taesung drops by her place half an hour later.

They were quiet as they made their way down the street, a short time later they arrived at one of the quiet restaurants. Once they’ve ordered dinner, it’s obvious that things are going to be different. Their conversation becomes a little more personal, as they almost erase the distance between them. Anyone looking would see the chemistry between them, they would see the way they are looking at each other. Once they’ve eaten, they soon leave the restaurant. Of course, the evening isn’t over, Taesung reaches out to hold her hand.

It’s a small gesture but, it’s enough to cause Joohyun to blush a little. As they simply walk around, and enjoy their evening. “Should we get some ice cream,” she smiled a little as she looked at him. “I think we should” there’s no one inside the shop, they take a few minutes to decide. They both get a cone with a couple of scoops, before they walk back out. A few minutes later, they end up in the park nearby. Sitting on one of the benches, it’s pretty obvious what’s going to happen. And it starts with “you know this moment needs,” Joohyun takes her time.

“No,” it falls quiet, he moves a little closer. That’s when she has some more of her ice cream, before looking at him. Then it happens, they kiss. It’s certainly the perfect thing, a few moments pass then. “I don’t think that was enough,” Taesung simply smiled a little before kissing her again. They almost forget that they’re in public, after a few minutes they finish their ice cream. Before they start heading home, a short time later they go their separate ways. Joohyun says; "I had fun tonight," "so did I" there's another quick kiss before they part. 

Both smiling uncontrollably. 

The next day it was fairly obvious to Taeyeon, who can't help but, notice how happy her friend is. They're getting ready to start their day, she smiles a little as she asks. "I'm guessing last night went well," Joohyun looks at her "it might have." She walks away "aren't you going to tell me," there was no hesitation as she added; "no." It was pretty obvious she was teasing her, Taeyeon knew she wasn't going to get anywhere. So, she didn't bother asking for the time being, all she added to that was. "At least I know I was right about, the two of you." 


End file.
